Things that go Bump
by FernFrost
Summary: It all starts with a movie. But ever since they watched it, things begin to fall apart at the seams. Can Alfred save Matthew before it's too late? human names used yaoi AU alfred/matthew
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Hetalia or characters associated with Hetalia.

I also don't own Shutter. though that movie is kick ass and awesome. (btw, I had nearly written in Japanese, but thats a lie, Shutter isn't Japanese, if I remember correctly, the story is originally from Taiwan? i think.. don't kill me if I have that wrong.)

**A N:** Yes, the summary sucks.

Know what I realized? There are no fanfics with Canada under the _"supernatural"_ genre tag. There is a few stories that involve the supernatural, but none of them have the tag under the M rating. How can this happen!? How did it happen!? Seriously!? Really? come on~ So.. Let it be known.

This is the _FIRST_ supernatural involved story that is_ listed _under the tag supernatural for America**X**Canada under the M rating! hahaha. Yes. I'm proud of the dumbest things. But thats okay.

Let me start this off by saying that, I have no idea what this story is about, or where it is going to go. So just bear with me.

Also, just another little quick thing. If you don't like it. Don't read it. Please. Its not an impossible to do.

**Content: **

Currently, the rating is not bad, but I am marking it M to be safe for later. just incase.

_human names used . __yaoi . __AU _

Please forgive me if they drift in and out **(**mostly out**)** of character. . I'll try my hardest to keep them close to character.

Oh yes, and for those of you that follow Letters in the Locker, don't worry, I'm still going to continue it. No worries at all. I'm just in a major block for it atm.

OHHH and if you haven't seen Shutter yet... I'll probably not give anything away, just enough to get the point of creepiness across. But still. This possible spoiler warning is there.

* * *

"Do you think this one is good!?" He flips the thin disc case over in his hands, greedily gripping the wrapping on it. Itching to tear it off and watch. Already Matthew felt like sighing and rolling his eyes. He could see the clear look of terror hiding behind that excitement. Sometimes he believed that Alfred had a fetish for fear. He must have. Otherwise he wouldn't keep watching those stupid movies. The hero bid could only be believed so many times before its just not an excuse anymore.

"Ya, sure. That one looks okay." He said. Noticing the title of that was scrawled across the top. Shutter. Oh, that was one of those asian horror movies. It coaxed a bit of a shiver from Matthew as he thought about it. Those ones were the worst. Not in terms of quality and story, god no. They were the best. But for someone who was afraid of scary movies, it was the worst kind to watch. In his personal opinion anyway. "Are you sure you want to watch that Alfred?"

"YES!! You don't need to be scared Mattie! I'll protect you!"

_"That's what scares me..."_ Matthew mumbled under his breath.

It wasn't long before the two had collected the required amount of terror inducing films, and the right amount of junk food and pop to keep them wired for eternity. Even after that, Alfred insisted that it wasn't enough, and made a stop at McDonald's to get about 3 bags of 'to-go' meals.

"Al, do you seriously plan on eating that on top of the junk food we already have?"

"Yes! Why? Do you want something? I can get you-"

"NO! erm.. no. Its okay Alfred." He smiles sweetly to his belovedly moronic companion. "I'm fine. I don't need anything. I have all that ice cream still at home. Burgers are more your thing anyway right?"

Even if Matthew wanted a clear response to that, he wasn't about to get one. Alfred was soon stuffing his face with the fast food he had purchased moments ago. Nothing but the sounds of obnoxious chewing and slurping filled the car. The younger of the two sighed and turned his attention to the window, finding many more interesting things outside. They passed several tall buildings as the light faded. One of the buildings seemed to be nothing but windows. This was Matthew's cue, and soon his mind was wandering to all sorts of places. Like one thought that randomly crossed his mind, even he wasn't sure where it came from.

_What if the bathrooms in those places, like the walls, were just windows too? _A small smile grew on his face. Chuckling a little to himself, though the sound of his laughter was drowned out by the sound of radio and Alfred's chewing. So naturally the other didn't hear him. _That would be so awkward. I can't even imagine. Someone just walking by and looking in..._ His self amusing thoughts were brutally severed by a loud screeching. Matthew's eyes grew huge as the breaks were slammed on and his body jerked forward.

"Alfred! What the hell!?"

"SORRY! Don't worry! I'm the hero here, I know what I'm doing!" Alfred continued to beam, though Matthew could see the strain in the happy care-free mask.

Matthew looked out of the window just in time to see the other car driving off with an offending finger leaving them. He frowned a little.

"Alfred, you should be more careful when you drive. A lot more careful."

His companion just nodded and continued to grin like a fool. Blind to his own chaotic ways and idiodic behavior. _Maple. Why does he have to be like that all the time? Its addicting!_ Matthew stared at the handsome blue eyed hero a moment longer before smiling to himself and looking out the window once again. Reminding himself of how lucky he was that he wore his seatbelt. Of course, he had always been the careful one. The quiet one.

He didn't much appreciate the idea of risking life and limb just to get an 'image' or to 'look good'. In his mind, acting so recklessly, would only lead to someone looking very dead. He didn't want to be dead, so he played it safe and behaved himself of a regular basis.

Finally, after what seemed like another eternity of rediculous thoughts that made him chuckle to himself, the two blondes arrived in the drive of their home. A large two story. Two bedrooms, one and a half bathrooms. But that was just the main floor and the upstairs. They did have a basement, but it wasn't finished and Alfred was terrified to go down there. Sure, he put on a brave face, but he was scared. Matthew, if he was in a bad mood, would exploit this innocently. Asking casually for the other to run downstairs and fetch him something. Of course the other needed some convincing, so Matt pulled the 'but you're my hero' card. It always worked.

* * *

Matthew stood in the kitchen, unpacking all the purchased garbage nutrition and putting some away. The stuff he knew that they wouldn't eat. Crossing the marble tiled floor, he reached into one of the cupboards and pulled out a large and bright red bowl. No doubt one that was originally bought for his own purposes of mixing rediculously large amounts of pancake batter. Setting this bowl down on the table, Matthew emptied a few bags of chips into it and mixed the combination up.

"Viola. Instant party mix." Feeling proud of himself, he smiles cheerfully and brings the bowl of chips out to the living room. Already Alfred was sitting on the couch like an eager four year old. Matthew chuckled a little and moved closer. "I have the chips."

"Awesome! Now hurry and sit down. Right next to me so I can protect you better and make sure no evil jerks try and hurt you! I know how scared you can get. So I'll be right here for you to grab onto in the scary parts." That cocky and delightfully childish grin appears again and it melts Matthew's heart. He beams and settles in next to the stronger of them and lets Alfred wrap his arm around his shoulders. Allowing himself to be pulled in. This was nice.

Kinda stupid, given the fact that they both knew perfectly well that scary movies were just that. Scary, and they ended up terrified in the end. But as long as they had one another, things were always okay. They always had been, and always would be.

The movie started out okay. Nothing too horrible and Matthew and Alfred were led into false security. Atleast until things started to heat up. The initial scare in the film wasn't so bad. Though it had them both still in fear.

"HOLY SHIT!! Mattie!! Don't be scared! Don't freak out! Don't look!" Matthew's eyes were covered as the American shouted and ranted, hiding his face aswell. "Did you see that!? OH my God!!"

"No! I didn't see it! You were covering my face! How was I supposed to AH!!" Matthew and Alfred tossed the bowl of chips and hid beneath the blanket that they had pulled off the back of the couch earlier. "Gross! She is sticking her tongue down his throat! AH! Sick! Why is her back like that!? Thats not normal!" More shouts from them both and soon it was decided that the movie be turned off. Of course it was for Mattie's sake since Alfred could totally handle it, he just didn't want Matthew to get nightmares or anything like that.

"Its okay Mattie. We share the same room anyway, I can keep you safe." Typical. Matthew, however, insisted that they pick up the mess so that mice and ants wouldn't find the spill to be an invitation to move in and become neighbours. Don't get him wrong, he loved animals, just at a distance if they threatened to destroy things and become a problem.

Once the mess was tidied, the two made their way to the bedroom in extreme caution. Making sure that every light was on in their journey to the bedroom since they did not wish to be caught in the dark with their teamed imagination working against them after having watched that film. The both leapt at the bed, avoiding the gap beneath. Because that was how they got you. If you weren't careful, something would reach out and grab unsuspecting victims by the ankles and drag them under to face a merciless and horrible death. Atleast that was the idea that had been planted in Matthew's mind by Alfred when they were younger. Some friend Alfred was.

The bundled beneath the blankets and took one another in eachother's arms. Glasses came off and the two lay in bed with the door closed, the lights on and buried beneath a seemingly impenetrable forcefield constructed of blankets and sheets. Why was it that blankets always seemed so safe? It didn't matter. After a while, the two eventually fell into a deep sleep, though Matthew's was just a little more on the restless side. So real.

* * *

**A N:** okay. sorry, its short. I know. But I do have some idea now after I've written this out, of where this is going. So I'm no longer blind. And no. In this, Matthew and Alfred are not brothers. They are just twin like in appearances. I think its in the water they drink. Lol.

But ya, I hope you like it so far. I know the ending seemed a little rushed, but I kinda got distracted by the evil television set and i was like.. *sigh*.. *ends it fast* , Sorries.

So yesh. Look forward to the next chapter! I look forward to reading all your reviews. **(**cause believe me. I read every single one of them**)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Hetalia or characters associated with Hetalia.

**A.N. **- Hey! Thanks for all the favourites!! *loves on all of you* ^w^ *feels special*

Noted about the concerns of winging a story. ;) But I do have direction now. There is an official direction this is swinging now. ^.^ I operate in strange ways. When writing anything, I always end up writing the first page/entry on a whim then I'm like. O_o IDEA! then it goes from there. I can't function well with a solid platform in the very beginning, oddly enough. I'm weird. Have I warned you about that? Well its true. I'm weird. There. There is your warning. Live with it. Or else. I'll.. idk. No one will get cookies or something. I will think of a horrible punishment. Now that this note has become the epitome of pointless, uh... *throws Mattie and Alfie in to get things started again*

* * *

Saturday morning wasn't so bad. Matthew was in the kitchen preparing what was to be a late breakfast considering he and Alfred had slept in. Mostly this was due to the fact that neither of them had slept well. Their night full of tossing and turning and bad dreams. Though he never brought those up. Mainly because Alfred would only be set off again and start to worry and insinuate things like Matthew being possessed or some other kind of rediculous assumption.

He pulled out the pans and set the bacon and eggs to fry along with the hashbrowns. Toast being made aswell. Weekends for the pair always invovled big breakfasts since they both had the weekends off. It boiled down to just more time together and more time to prepare such an early feast. While the food was being cooked, he reached over for the vitamin suppliment container. Usually Matthew hid it so Al couldn't see it or find out that he was actually ingesting it. So what, Matthew was drugging his lover with vitamins. It was the only way to assure that he would get the nutrients he would need. Though when he reached over, his hand met the counter top and nothing else.

"Hmm?"

Looking over a small crease appeared between his well maintained eyebrows.

"Where did it go?" He mused to himself. Backing away from the counter and the stove, his indigo eyes scanned the entirety of the kicthen. Turning in place to survey the place completely before he got down on the floor and looked around. No, it hadn't fallen and rolled away. Getting back up, rubbed the palms of his hands on his hips a little and frowned. He turned back with a slightly irritated and confused sigh, turning the eggs and bacon. Tending to the hashbrowns.

It was then that he reached over to add a little more salt when his hand hit the vitamin bottle and knocked it over. He looked over again and frowned.

"Where did you come from? I thought you had up and walked away..." Though it was odd, he thought nothing of it. Not like it wouldn't be the first time that he had misplaced something or overlooked it. He could remember one time where he had actually gone out and purchased a large tin of Iced Tea mix. About a day later he couldn't find it anywhere and went out and bought another since he believed he had only thought he bought it. It was only when he got home did he find it. Hiding beneath an oven mit on the counter. So this was easily overlooked. Silly vitamin bottle.

Quickly, he added in the vitamins to the food and then hid the bottle once again. Tossing the food around a little in the pans to make sure the flavour of the vitamin was completely masked, he was soon serving the delightful breakfast on to two plates. Setting them on the table, he called out.

"Al~! Al, breakfast is ready!" He waited a moment. Usually, by now, he would have gotten a reply. Or even heard the thundering steps of the other approaching with the hunger of a thousand men. But there was nothing this time. Absolutely nothing. "Alfred?" Matthew turned off the stove and set the pans down. Wiping the small bits of grease from his hands with a tea towel as he headed out into the livingroom. Glancing to his side to look up the stairs that met the wall seperating the kitchen from the livingroom.

"Alfred!" He shouted once again. Nothing. Frowning and denying the worry that was slowly building in his system, he made his way up the steps. One of the boards beneath his feet creaked causing him to pause before he continued. "Al? Are you okay?"

"BWUA!!!" The loud shout sounded. The clatter of a door flinging wide open. Matthew gave a shriek and stumbled back, hitting the wall before he made to run away in panic. He would have run away if he hadn't heard the roar of laughter that followed. Looking back, Alfred was on the floor, his face red and his eyes tearing up as he laughed.

"ALFRED!" He tried to sound mad.

"Oh God! You should have seen your face! It was so funny. Mattie, if I didn't know any better, I would have thought that you saw a monster or something." His obnoxious laughter continued on for a while and as he got up, Matthew rolled up the tea towel he still held in his hands and wipped Al with it lightly.

"Maple, you are such a jerk sometimes." Though a slightly amused smile appeared on his face along with a light chuckle. Mainly because he felt silly.

"Don't worry Matthew. I've got your back! I'm the hero. There is no way a murderer would have gotten in here to get you. It just wouldn't happen. So food? Lets eat I'm so hungry!" And just like that, Al was gone and already running down the stairs to the kitchen. "HURRY UP!"

Mattie didn't answer, he knew he didn't have to. That shout wasn't spoken to be answered. He stood in the hall at the top of the stairs and sighed with a smile. Careful barefeet moved across the hard wood floor and a hand pressed to the wood of the door to the closet as he chuckled to himself and closed it again. Matthew was soon heading back to the stairs, but before he could put his foot on the first decending step, he looked back over his shoulder.

"Is.. someone there?" Lack of an echo, lack of any noise. The strange feeling like someone had been there was gone and he shook it out of his thoughts. This was silly. He was just still creeped out from the movie on the previous night. Not to mention Al bursting forth out of nowhere like that didn't help the feeling any. Once he shook it off, he started down the stairs again to join his second half in the kitchen.

* * *

The day itself had gone by as a normal Saturday usually passed through. Playing video games for a while before Matthew insisted that they go outside and do something called physical activity. So they settled for a game of catch which ultimately ended in Matthew's complete and painful demise and Alfred laughing because the other's reactions were absolutely priceless. Though of course, he did feel bad about it and apologised afterwards. Good thing too, because Mattie was beginning to plot evil things involving shaving cream and razors while the other one slept.

They watched a little tv after lunch and then spent a couple of more hours together, fighting between watching football and hockey. The result were dead batteries and a remote in the fish tank and Dora the Explorer. Something that didn't sit well with either of them, so they ended up spending more time with movies after Matthew had willed himself to get up and make supper for the two of them. Only difference was that this time when they watched a movie, Mattie chose it and this time it was something with a bit more humor to it. He wanted to get some sleep this time.

The movie passed by without incident, unless Alfred pelting Matthew in the face with a pillow counted as an incident. Which in Mattie's books... it did.

The younger of the two pushed himself up off the couch with a grunt and shuffled his way towards the dvd player. Waiting for the disc to come out, he quickly grabbed it then slipped the movie back into its case. A snap, and he was sliding the case back into its resting place with the others in the stand. The stand was actually divided into sections. One for comedy, one for horror and suspense. Action, adventure. Oh, they had quite the library of films. Some of which they had still yet to see.

"That was a good movie eh?" There was a nod from the other.

"Definitely. I'm going to have to thank Gil for spotting it. It really was awesome." They both chuckled a little and Alfred pushed himself up off the chesterfield* aswell. Standing straight, arms lifted and fists were made as he stretched and yawned a little before his body relaxed with a sighing ease.

"Bedtime?" 

"Mhmm." Al nodded with a sleepy look. Lack of sleep, and that movie was quite long.

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute then. I'll just get the lights and clean up a little first."

"You're such a woman." Al muttered under his breath with a smirk. "Okay Mattie." Turning, the blonde left the living room and headed up the stairs to head towards their bedroom. Stripping himself bare before he hopped into the sheets and rolled over to his side. Waiting patiently for Mattie to join him.

Meanwhile, Matthew was spending his time in the livingroom. Checking on the remote that went swimming earlier. He had it placed beneath a fan and had also been using a hair dryer on it to try and revive it. Hoping it was dry now, he put the batteries back in and slipped the battery cover on. Taking aim to the television, he started hitting a few of the buttons. So far so good. It seemed to be working. Satisfied, he turned the tv off and set the remote down.

First light, second and third. All went out and now he remained on the first floor in complete darkness. The only light was being cast down from the second floor. Illuminating the stairs on the way down. Taking easy steps towards the stairwell, there was a small noise in the corner of the livingroom. Atleast, he thought there was. Pausing at the foot of the stairs, he stared off into the darkness. Trying to force his eyes to adjust to the darkness. Almost slapping himself for having closed all the blinds. If the blinds were open, then the yard lights would atleast shine in a little.

It sounded again. Only this time, it was just a little closer. A low tone. Almost rumbling, yet so quiet. They didn't own a dog, so it couldn't be that. But it certianly sounded like it. A dog supressing its growls. His brows furrowed deeply. Sudden panic and fear set in, and he immediately took off up the stairs. His feet thudding against each step as he ran as fast as he possibly could. The bedroom was safe. The bedroom is safe. Fear gripping him as he turned to look back over his shoulder. There was nothing there, but that didn't stop the adrenaline from pumping through his system at full force.

He opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Running to the bed he hopped under the sheets and covered up immediately. Alfred only stared wide eyed at the other as he stormed in and hid beneath the sheets. He pulled the blankets up over his head and looked at Matthew.

"What's wrong! You look like you were chased by some bad guys or something." Matthew was chuckling a little, trying to calm his heart rate. Realizing just how rediculous he felt at the moment. Ignoring the question for now, he peeked up over the covers to the door then sighed a little.

"It's nothing. I... I just scared myself stupid." Arms quickly enveloped him and held him close. Matthew quickly blushed deeply. He knew Al slept naked, but it still made him blush.

"Aw, Mattie, don't worry! I'm here, no one is gonna get ya. You're sleeping with a hero. I'm not going to let anything happen!" He beamed in pride. As if that statement just solved all the problems in the world. Matthew nodded with a light chuckle. 

"Yes Al. I know." It was just best to go along with it. Better to deal with the egotisitcal and obessed Alfred, then deal with a depressed and deflated Alfred. It just made life easier, for the both of them.

"What happened though? Was it the mice again?" They had been having problems with mice. In the walls. Sometimes they could be heard scratching and chewing in the wood work. It was why they got the cat. But the cat was eaten by coyotes. So they needed a new cat.

"I don't know. I think there were some coyote's by the near wall. I thought I heard some growling. But it was probably just in my head." A small chuckle, though Alfred only hugged Mattie closer and smiled.

"Probably just that. Don't worry Mattie. I'll protect you." He kissed Mattie on the top of the head and held him close as the two snuggled in under the sheets. He let go for only a moment so he could turn off the light before he wrapped his arms around the other once again and pulled him in flush against his body. A sleepy sigh and soon Al was out like a light.

Just like him. Hit the pillow, out like a light. Unless they were having sex of course. Mattie lay in the other's arms. Only feeling a little better. But he couldn't help the feeling that was slowly building in the surrounding darkness. Something was watching him. He could feel it. He grasped his stuffed polar bear and hugged it in close. He felt safer being sandwiched between the bear and his lover.

* * *

**A.N**. - Maybe I should cut this note stuff so its only one. *shrugs*

_Chesterfield* - couch_.

I wrote that down here because I've met a few people who don't know what a chesterfield is, which shocked me stupid. *nods* so I thought, if someone doesn't know, then boo-ka! there it is.

Not sure about you, but I did chuckle at Alfred's surprise noises. I mean.. who really jumps out of a hiding place and screams boo? Its more like a rushed random vocalization to make yourself sound big and just BWUAH! XDD

Uh, Please review? How do you guys like it so far? Comments, creative critizism is more then welcome.

Oh and yes. Gilbert has awesome taste in movies. All kinds. So of course, he had to be the one to hook them up with an awesome movie. So Gil may be making a future appearance. Arthur and Francis aswell. Possibly. Haven't fully decided on that just yet, but definitely Gil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Hetalia or characters associated with Hetalia.

**A.N. **Finally making an update to this one. . lack of reviewing made me lag a little. XD Not to mention the moving issue I've had. Ah well. I'm moved in now, and finally leaving the bedroom after a few days. I actually ate today! Isn't that awesome! Ya.. anyway~ hopefully you'll notice the time skip I've made from those first few chapters. I'm trying to keep the scenario more realistic (in my logic anyway), so events are tiny and small.. ish. *shrugs* hahaha... ya... T_T I want some chocolate milk.. anyone have some! again.. I'm really really sorry if this seems rushed or whatever. Just give me some feedback and I'll be able to judge on this better.

* * *

**... 7 weeks later**

"Gil, can you push that thing over here? The stock on this shelf is low."

"What? This thing?" Alfred rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Duh." The trolly that was stocked full of horror movies, was rolled over towards Alfred quite quickly, and ended up hitting his leg. "Ouch! Damnit Gil!"

"Well, with such awesome strength like mine, you should have expected it."

"Oh shut up and just slap one of those sale stickers on your face. Maybe someone will buy you."

"Damn right, they'd buy me! I'm so awesome!" Alfred waved a hand in irritation at the other. There was no way that loser was more awesome then himself, but fighting about it in the middle of a video store wasn't heroic. It was cowardly. Why? Because it wasn't a fair chance for Gilbert to fight. Especially since all the costumers would have taken his side. Al was certian of that, so what winning to Gil in that situation prove? Nothing.

Alfred continued to stock the movies up. Making sure to leave absolutely no room for his boss to call him out for slacking. Stuffy jerk off. He grabbed a fist full of the latest releases and shoved them into place, making sure the titles on the spine of the cover were facing outwards so customers could see it.

A few of these movies, Al was hoping he could use his discount and either rent or buy. He absolutely had to see some of these. He pulled out a ghost one... except for that one. He didn't think he needed to see that one, and no one was looking. So he quickly put it away. Don't need to be the hero if there was no one there to save. Right? Right.

Once all that was sorted, the American took the trolly and pushed it towards the backroom.

"Jones! I need to speak with you. NOW!" Alfred blinked as the office door slammed shut. He hadn't even noticed it being opened. He hadn't even noticed the short, sandy blonde Brit with angry eyebrows standing in the door frame. Now what he couldn't figure out was what he had done.

He continued his business and thought, to hell with the 'now' rule. He went into the back and set the trolly in its place. Taking a few boxes and setting them ontop to be sorted through and shevled later. He smiled at them fondly as if to say he would watch each and every one of them later before he turned out the light and made his way, grudgingly, to the office.

He knocked a few times on the door with a heavy sigh.

"Sir? Mr. Kirkland? Its Al~" He grabbed the door knob and gave it a turn. Opening it a slight crack and poking his head inside. Wonderous blue eyes scanning the room for the green eyed monster that dwell within.

"Well come in damnit! Next time I tell you now, I mean NOW not later!"

"Ya, sorry.. What did you want?" The Englishman sputtered a little.

"Do not talk to me like you are my superior, you brat! Sit down." Alfred sighed and took a seat. Blinking up at the shorter man with a smile that read 'hurry up'. Arthur eyed him a moment before he got up from his place. Walking towards the door and closing it with a click.

"Look, if this is about the sandwich thing... It wasn't my fault. Gilbert took it from me and tried to flush it. It wasn't my idea-"

"Shut up. Though I need to have a word with the two of you about that. No, this is about something else." He stated, moving around his emmaculate desk and taking a seat in the fine chair that rested behind it. He took a minute to compose himself properly before speaking while Al sat there expecting something. Though he wasn't so sure what. He was expecting maybe to get yelled at. For what? For that staff discount video policy that he had invented for himself. Course, that had him in trouble a few times, he assumed Arthur had simply caved and made it policy since Al just didn't stop doing it.

"... Well?" He encouraged after several long moments of silence.

"I recieved another phonecall from your roommate-"

"boyfriend."

"Yes. He didn't sound too well, and he was asking for you again. Is he doing alright? This is the seventh time he has called within the passed few days."

"Who?"

"You're roommate."

"Lover."

"What?" the Englishman started to get a little flustered with the game this other was playing.

"The one I have sex with almost nightly." Arthur turned red and shifted his gaze to focus on his tea while Alfred just laughed. He always loved this little game. How fast can I make him blush? It was his favourite.

"Bloody sakes! Damnit, just call him! He is sick." It wasn't as if Arthur had no clue, or as if he cared a great deal. He just didn't want to hear about it. "Take the boy to hospital. There is something wrong with him, and I'm this damned close to hiring someone to cover the work you miss!"

"Calm the hell down old man. Jeez." He said, getting up out of the chair and heading towards the door. Closing it behind him roughly.

* * *

Matthew was pale. Shaking a little. That morning had been another shakey one. Tremors that shook his frame that had become so frail in such a short period of time, forced him to stay seated or laying down where he was. He had really been hoping that this day would have been one of his better ones.

The blonde was curled up on the couch in the livingroom. All the lights in the house were on, even though it was the middle of the day. His stuffed bear was hugged tightly in his arms, trying to get warmth from the fuzzy companion along with the blanket he was bundled in.

He was aching. He was aching all over and he felt feverish. His body quaking in a cold that didn't seem to exsist for everyone else. A cold that didn't exsist for his brother. The thermostate was turned up as high as it would go, and yet the temperature was well over 45 degrees* outside. He was balled up in his warm fortress before he heard the front door. A surprised look overcame the Canadian's weakened visage. It hadn't been that long since he called Al's work. Had it?

"... Al? Are you home?" Calling out quietly from where he was. He frowned, thinking he heard some shuffling, he pulled his blanket in close and his bear and toddled towards the porch of the house. Peering inside, there was nothing. A frown creased his brow and he stepped through the doorway and into the porch. Staring at the front door, he stepped forward and looked through the window. No car. Where was he?

A pale hand reached out and grasped the doorknob. Turning it until he was able to pull it open.

"Alfred?"

The only reply he got was the sound of a bark from Alfred's rottweiler, Nevada. He offered the dog a smile as she came trotting over with a happy look. Her small stubby tail wagging. Alright, so she wasn't a fully fledged dog just yet. She was still only a few months old, so she was quite young and small. Absolutely adorable. He crouched down and reached out to pet her on the head. Scratching her ears a little, chuckling softly to himself as she dropped and rolled over so Matthew could scratch her now exposed belly.

She was a sweet thing. Al had suggested getting a dog after Mattie's incident that night when he heard the growling. Figured that getting a dog might help make Mattie feel safer, which it did in its own way. Though her odd tendancies kind of freaked him out a little. Made him anxious and on edge. She was at it again too. Nevada stopped and got back onto her feet. Her ears were back and she stuck low to the ground, whining and backing away. Cringing again as Matthew reached out for her.

".. Nevada? What's wrong? It's okay girl, I'm not going t- AH!" He recoiled his now bleeding hand from the small dog. God, for a pup, she had a some hella strong teeth. He stood again and looked to the bleeding palm and back of his hand. "You bit me." He stated in shock. Looking down to see give her a scolding look, but she was already gone. Probably in her dog house again. He couldn't understand what happened, and just remained standing there, staring at his hand.

The wounds were starting to heat up and throb and he knew he needed to get inside to wash it off, but he just didn't have the energy to move. Instead, he sat down on the ground and continued to stare at the blood abscently. Huddling within the blanket as the distant sound of an engine rumbling neared and grew louder.

Not a drop of sweat beaded or rolled down his face, very much unlike his lover who was sweating for a few reasons. Heat, and worry. Alfred pulled up outside the house in the car and parked it quickly. Turning the vehicle off, he came flying out of the car and ran towards his sickly boyfriend.

"Jesus Mattie! Aren't you boiling in that!" He asked, moving closer, and getting down to help him up off the ground. The blonde didn't really awknowledge Al's presence until the American finally spotted the bite Matthew was staring at. "What.. happened? Did Nevada do this?" He asks with raised eyebrows. His brilliant blue eyes wide in worry.

"... She bit me.. I was petting her, then she started whining again. I tried to calm her down a little, but she just... she bit me."

"Okay.. Uh.. don't worry about it too much okay? Come on-" He grunted a little as he lifted Matthew into his arms. "I'm supposed to take you to a doctor, and now there is even more reason too." He said, carrying Matthew to the car. The pale man shivered on, even within the heat that surrounded. "You'll be okay soon Mattie, don't worry."

* * *

**AN ** Okay, yes, i know. this was a little dry. So sue me. But actually... don't. please, i have no money. I'm going through a bit of a dry spell for this one. But its coming. Things just won't completely juice up until later. I hope its not the major flop i think it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Hetalia or characters associated with Hetalia.

**A.N.** - Alright. But of a forewarning here. This chapter may bounce around a little. This chapter is also covering a time period of weeks, so some of the content will be a run down of what had been happening and whatnot. I hope it isn't as shizzy as i feel it is. I just wanted to speed things up a little and get to the main part of the story. Essentially cause I don't want to have this thing like, 20+chapters long. lol. I hope it doesn't suck too much!

* * *

While in hospital, Matthew seemed to pick right up. His illness fell from him, and the doctors couldn't find anything wrong with the man apart from the bite on his hand. A bite that was promptly cleaned thuroughly and stitched where needed, then wrapped lightly to keep it clean.

To say the least, Alfred was happy. Happy, and yet very confused. Matthew had been so incredibly sick lately. Being called home to look after him, watching as the male shivered on the couch in the day heat with a blanket wrapped around him. Cold sweats, fever, coughing and his in ability to keep food down. It was stressful. There was the odd few days where none of said symptoms bothered him, but those days were becomming fewer and fewer, and Alfred was starting to worry a lot about his lover.

"Al.. I'm okay. I'm fine." He said quietly. Helping himself into the car. Al frowned at him and sighed.

"Are you sure? You've been.. really sick lately. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Alfred-"

"What kind of hero would I be, if I let that happen?"

"AL! I'm okay! Look, I'm already in the car. If it makes you feel better, you can buckle me in." Unfortunately, Alfred took him seriously and did so. Double checking and making sure Matthew was comfortable before he went to the driver's side, and slipped in. Closing the door, he started the engine.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The ride was just over twenty minutes. It was never a very long drive, and it was tolerable. Al commuted from their farm house, into the town to work. Matthew himself, usually did to. But that stopped. He hadn't been to work in over a month. Not since he started getting sick.

Al never noticed much, but Matthew did. As they got closer to the house, his chills started again. A weight, pressure, was building. Pressing down on him, and he felt heavier. It was growing. He felt weak by the time they rolled up to the house and parked. Mat shifted a little and closed his eyes. Frowning a little.

"Mat? Are you okay?" The blonde nodded, but was quickly paling. Al caught on and didn't push the matter. Instead he acted. He got out of the car and headed over to Mattie's side, opening the door, and helped his lover out. "Come on Matthew. Lets get you to bed. Okay?" Matthew nodded slowly and used Alfred to steady himself. How did the feeling return so fast?

* * *

Matthew lay in bed, bundled in sheets and quilts. Shivering to keep himself warm in a non-exsistant cold that Alfred couldn't understand. It scared him to be honest and he didn't know what to do anymore. It had already been a few weeks since the first trip to the hospital, and they had made several more since then. Each one proving absolutely nothing and it was to the point where Alfred was told to make an appointment. They didn't want Mattie in the emergancy room when others, clearly needed to be there more then he did.

And as if that wasn't enough, the poor American was now almost afraid of Matthew. His pale lover would lay in bed, staring off into space murmuring silent words. He had to move to sleeping on the couch aswell, since at night, he kept waking to find himself being kicked and hit. Each Matthew could be seen thrashing around. Almost as if he were having some sort of fit, or trying to beat something off of him. He saw nothing. Each time there was nothing there.

His lover wasn't making sense anymore. He wasn't making sense. He wasn't eating. He was often violent and would stare at Alfred unblinkingly from where he lay in the bed. Watching him and studying him almost as Al tried to feed him.

* * *

After the first visit to the hospital, things began to escalate. Dramatically at that. At first, it wasn't so bad, Matthew would feel sick as usual and throw up, shiver and shake. He would lay in fever, buried beneath the layers of cloth. Trying to keep warm and comfortable.

But soon, he was feeling a constant presence. A feeling of dread and hopelessness. An empty malicious feeling would constantly hover around his body. Around the room and at night, as he lay in bed sleeping with Alfred, it would come for him. Eyes would open, and his body would become paralyzed in fear. The temperature would drop and he could see his breath coming in puffs. Alfred of course, never experienced this. For some reason or another, he seemed immune, and it actually angered Matthew in those moments.

He would look to the bedroom door and watch as the doorknob turned in a painfully slow manner. There was a click and a low creak as the door swung open. Eyes wide in terror, Matthew lay still and could only watch as a boney old hag slipped through the doorway. Clad in bloodstained rags, the boney hag with an ever changing face and rigid movements, began to climb the wall. A jerking hesistation in each and every movement as she scaled the smooth surface. Matted grey locks would hang loosely, spilling soil and spiders to the floor. Her bones creaking until she finally met the ceiling.

The young blonde wanted to cry out in horror, he wanted to move and wake Alfred up. He wanted to be saved, but he couldn't move. Not one inch of his body, could he move. But god how his mind screamed and pleaded for it. She crawled along the ceiling like a filthy, diseased fly. Movements suddenly rapid and well managed. Silent as the grave and the moment she was above him, she stopped. Coming to a hault as her head, with every broken grating sound cracking as she spun it to look down on Matthew. Her face took shape of a white smooth mask. Her body turned and she let go.

Falling down to land on his pelvis. Legs straddling him, her hands on his chest, and her hips grinding against him slowly. The face then began to morph as she got in closer. The wreak of rotted flesh, burning in the summer's heat under a baking sun, filled the room, and burned his notrils to the point of bleeding. She leaned down, her face now looked like that of Alfred's.

Matthew tried to scream out. The pressure under her immense weight was crushing, regardless of how small she was. The weight was painful, and he tried thrashing to get rid of her. She only continued to smile at him, flashing rotted teeth that did not suit the face that she wore. Her breath was putrid, like the stench of sewers. Thick and oily black saliva, like a mysterious ooze, hung from those chapped and bleeding lips and dangled dangerously over his open, silently screaming mouth.

Meanwhile, Alfred rolled over to wrap his arm around his lover, but when he found the body stiff and cold, his eyes shot open. Matthew was laying on his back, his body being pressed down into the mattress, and he was staring up at what appeared to be the ceiling. A horror stricken expression on his face.

"MATTIE!" He tried shaking him, he tried to snap him out of it. "Mat, please! Stop it! You're scaring me!"

He made no reply. Why couldn't Alfred see it? His violet eyes started watering and the black ooze fell into his mouth. It spread and coated the inside of his throat. Coating down to his stomach, feeling it mesh into his system. The creature disappeared, and Matthew gasped. Inhaling sharply, gaining the air he so desperately needed. Lungs expanding and contracting to take in air while the pressure left. The cold, everything. Gone.

"Oh my God! Mattie!" Alfred flung his arms around Matthew and held him tightly. Rocking him to benefit them both. To sooth and reassure.

* * *

The two didn't return to their bedroom. They didn't sleep. They instead, sat up in the kitchen until dawn broke. Every light had been turned on in the house. At this point though, Alfred wasn't concerned about the power bill. He could care less, he was more worried about what Matthew had told him. What he had seen and felt. What the thing had done to him.

Alfred spent part of the time in the kitchen simply hugging his boyfriend close, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head.

"Matthew, its okay." He tried. "It's okay, we will figure this out, and you will get better. I promise. I will save you and I won't rest until then." The blonde in his arms was shaking a little. The young man held a hand to his throat, terrified of what had happened.

"Alfred..." He started. It was a small squeak of a voice compared to normal. One of a person in distress. Fear and trauma. Violated beyond logical explanation.

"What is it?" He asks softly, still rocking him in his arms. Wishing there was more he could do for him. No, not wishing, planning. Thinking. Thinking of what things he could do to save his little Mattie. His Matthew. Not some creepy, oozey, fucking invisible old hag. He wanted to punch that ghost thing in the face for making _his_ Matthew so scared. For doing such scary things, and just all around being a scary thing.

"... She had your face.." He whimpered.

* * *

**A.N.** Okay! Seriously, I don't know what the hell that was. This is what I get for watching a combination of every single ghost/haunting/possession/evil movie that I own (and that is A LOT) and National Geographic and Discovery documentaries on possession and whatnot (yus.. I'm obsessed with that stuff, regardless of how it keeps me paranoid and awake at night)

I'm sorry this one is short, I'm sorry its.. um.. less then adequate in regards of submissions. I know it was jumpy and choppy XDD Just bear with me. Now that the initial act has happened, things will flow better and be easier.


End file.
